unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Obey Wario, Destroy Mario!
Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! is a popular Shame where you play as Wario and Tyrannosaurus Alan. It is for the Shame Boy Color and the Nintendo SD. Story One day, Wario discovers the ability to hypnotize Guys. So he decides to take over the world! However, Wario also needs help, and he lets Tyrannosaurus Alan help him. In Wario's story, Wario has to make Guys obey him to destroy something or defeat a Hater. However, if they're defeated in the process, their hypnosis problem will disappear, turning the Guys back to normal. Wario can also punch Freaks. As Tyranosaurus Alan, he must explore this strange place and fight many Haters along the way. After beating both stories, Luigi and Yoshi come, making them the final bosses. However, Wario has to Hypnotize Yoshi into calling Luigi Mama Luigi. Because of this, this gives Alan a chance to eat Yoshi, making Luigi weaker.The story continues in its sequel. Worlds/Bosses Wario's Story * Wario's Castle - The tutorial. ** Boss: Mario, who attacks by using Toasters and throwing Toast. * The Mushroom Kingdom. - The Mushroom Kingdom. What more than what can I say? ** Boss: Peach. - She uses toads as bombs. * West Hyrule - West Hyrule, full of angry people and DINNER. ** Mini-Boss: Link ** Boss: King of Hyrule, who uses the powerful DINNER. * East Hyrule - east of West Hyrule. ** Boss: Squadala Man, who summons birds and rides on his carpet. * Pokemon Forest - A forest full of Pokemon. ** Boss: Two Mudkips, who attack by saying "So I heard you liek mudkipz?" * Ganon's Castle - Ganon's dark and evil castle. ** Boss: Ganon, who uses Lightning if you bring Light to his lair. He also says something about having the greatest face of some place... * Bowser's Castle,North Hyrule - Bowser's deadly castle. **Bowser, who uses deadly magic and fire from his breath. * WaWario's Castle - A mirror of Wario's Castle. ** Boss: WaWario, who also hypnotizes people. Alan's Story * Dinosaur Land - A land full of dinosaurs. ** Boss: Baby Yoshi, who attacks by eating everything in site. * Para-Dice City - a futuristic city ** Boss: Para-Dice who attacks by dancing. * Prehistoric Jungle - A prehistoric jungle, full of Sabor-toothed Tigers. ** Boss: George Volcano, who attacks by throwing Volvic Revive bottles. * Dry Wastland - A desert. ** Boss: Evil Guy, who attacks by throwing Stuff. * YTP Ruins - A ruin in YouTube. Here, it is full of YTP. ** Boss: Giga Mama Luigi, who attacks by summoning Bagel Tornadoes. Final Story In this story, you can play as Wario and Alan anytime you want to. However, before the final boss, many boss fights also have two bosses, making it a bit harder. Also, while playing as one of the Guys, the other will do things on their own. * Vanilla Dome - A dome made out of Vanilla. Yum... ** Boss: Mario and New Mario. Mario attacks by using Luigi's Spaghetti and Toasters that shoot out Toast while New Mario break dances. * Cheese Bridge - A bridge made out of Cheese. ** Boss: Peachycakes and Willy on Wheels!, who both somehow spammed the bridge. * Bowser's Castle again. ** Miniboss: Ludwig von Koopa. ** Boss: Bowser. ** * Luigi's Secret Hidout - Being in Soda Lake, Luigi's baseis flooded. Many Koopa Wizards and Koopa Football Players are found here. ** Mini-Bosses: George W. Bush and Barack Obama, who attack by throwing Bills. ** Final Bosses: Luigi and Yoshi. Luigi attacks by kicking while Yoshi eats things and spits them out. Secret Story This story can only be unlocked by beating the final boss five times. Spongebob joins our heroes here, as the boss fights get bigger... * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Everyone who lives here and works here have gone crazy, and they attack our heroes. Plus, after being KO'd, the enemies will get back up later. ** Mini-Boss: Bloo and Mac. Bloo uses a Paddle Ball while Mac shoots Spitballs. ** Boss: Cheese, who drinks Chocolate Milk. * The Giant Volvic Revive Bottle - A giant Volvic Revive Bottle. ** Boss: George Volcano and three Bloopers. This time he makes Lava and Milk. * Bikini Bottom ** Boss: Dennis, Plankton, and Robo-Krabs * The Fourth-to-last Place ** Bosses: Evil Guy and 5 Ninjis. Napoleon attacks by using his sword. * The Third-to-last Place ** Mini-Bosses: 50 Stickmen ** Bosses: Wart, Mouser, and Reverand Tryclyde. * The Second-to-last Place ** Mini-Bosses: The Doodlebops ** Bosses: Morshu,Barney,Gwonam the Squadala Man, and Bowser. * The First-to-last Place ** Bosses: Para-Dice and Mecha-Dice * The Final Castle - A BIG Castle. It has all the Freaks in the game. ** Mini-Boss: The scratch cat ** Bosses: Eviler Bowser and then Super Eviler Bowser. Trivia * Fidel Castro made a cameo in the introduction movie scene. Category:Shames Category:Mario's Shames Category:Bowser's Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Stuff